


breathe me back to life

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, post: The Husbands of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s all over and done with, she cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me back to life

**Author's Note:**

> because River wasn't the only big 'ole ball of emotions last night

She cries. When it’s all over and done with, _she cries._

He had swept her off of her feet, promised twenty-four years to her, what did he do wrong?

River Song, Melody Pond, _his wife_ , is crying in his bed. The Doctor doesn’t know what to do; he doesn’t know how to handle himself when he scarcely cries. But with other people - his own wife? The woman he loves? All he can do is wrap his arms around her, kiss her and whisper her name over and over like the lyrics of her namesake.

Finally, she stops, releasing heavy sighs as she cuddles into him.

“River,” he chokes out one last time. “River, what’s wrong?”

“I didn’t mean it,” she mumbles. “I didn’t mean anything I said, you know.” Her beautiful eyes, ever-changing in color, shine like stars as she glances up to him. “On the cruise ship. About how I thought you don’t love me.”

_Oh._

“It’s just,” she hesitates. “It’s easier to lie to myself. To say you won’t be there, because you’re off saving the world or doing God knows what. After all, what’s your number one rule?”

He stammers it out, letting the words almost burn him; “The Doctor lies.”

Her smile is so unbelievably rueful. “As do I, my love,” she says. “I lie, cheat, steal - hell, I even kill if I deem necessary. And you’ve seen all of that tonight,” She stops herself for a moment, to clear her throat and keep her composure. “How could you still promise twenty-four years to me after all of that?”

“Because I love you,” The Doctor says breezily. “River, I’ve seen you so many times, how should this time be any different?”

River swallows hard. “Because,” she retorts. “Every other time you’ve seen me, I’ve been a hero.”

The Doctor chuckles. Of all the things he could do… “And you still are,” he assures. “Just in your own way. I mean, it’s all incredibly vulgar and blunt and _bold_ , but it’s you, River.” He props himself on one arm, staring down at her with a smile. “I’m not that silly, young Doctor who would follow you around like a puppy with stars in my eyes, River. I’m all grown-up now, and I’ve come to terms with you’re not all glamour as you first portrayed yourself to be. You’re flawed, so incredibly flawed, and that’s what makes you human. What makes you wonderful, and _alive_.”

She’s completely still, intertwined with him, their bodies still together, and her gaze never leaving his.

“Since when did you get so good with words?” she blurts out, with a soft laugh of disbelief.

“I…” He stops himself, to brush away her remaining tears. “I’m not so sure.”

They stay in this manner for a while, and he slowly begins to love her again, holding both hands over her head as he kisses all over her body. She thinks that her soft gasps and whispers of “I Love You” are lost in the never-ending walls of the TARDIS, but she is mistaken.

The Doctor takes in and relishes every little thing about _his_ beautiful wife, _his_ one and only Song, **_his River._ **

“How often have I said it?” he mutters, mid-kiss on her neck.

“What?” she says breathlessly.

“You know what.”

She pauses. Then takes a moment to think, eyes flickering up to look at him. God, how could she have not recognized those eyes? They may have changed in color, but never in liveliness.

Then, she admits the truth; “Not often. Really, only once in a while.”

“Is that why you lie to yourself?” he asks.

It’s an unspoken statement, but they both know he needs the truth, and nothing but it.

River barely manages a nod. She can’t bring herself to explain further, but there’s no need. Her lips are captured in her husband’s seemingly for the hundredth time, and he gently lifts her up off of the bed, caressing her body as he holds her close.

“I love you,” The Doctor says, bold and sincere with a hint of a quite sexy growl to his voice. “River Song, Melody Pond, you are the woman who married me and I love you. I love you so much, it sometimes ruins me on the inside.”

She laughs a little, and smirks ever-so-slightly as they continue to kiss.

Once they part for air, he continues; “And if it makes you feel better, I will say it every day we have in these twenty-four years.”

River blinks back new tears now, bittersweet ones, and she shakes her head.

“It’s fine, sweetie,” she assures. “I know. I always knew.”

That was one of few times she didn’t lie.

His smile is big, dorky, almost too big for his face, but so cheeky and adorable and so oddly fitting. She can’t help but smile back as she pulls him for another kiss, whispering sacred words against his lips.

She asks him to not only say it again, but show her again.

And so he does.

This is the beginning of their first year of their last night.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write these two as much as i should. i don't even know what this was but i had feelings so eh. 
> 
> comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
